sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xenatharax/Chain of Command?
First off I would like to point out the work that has been put in from day one by Pink, she as well as Ivy, Muppet, Gamer and Surge (and some others I may have forgotten, sorry) Have put in tons of work to get this wikia operational. The problem I see now is Without Pink the order begins to deteriorate and the functionality of the wikia slows, now I’m not saying that Ivy and other admins aren't putting in work to keep us afloat too, it just seems that Pink is the only person bring about major changes to the wikia. It also shows how much of a orderly figure Pink is as you may see often non admins with problems seem to go straight to her to have things fixed, either that don't realises there are like seven other admins or they see something else some kind of authority in Pink that others don’t have as much. My point is the arguments in this wikia seems to be getting worse and worse they are even motivation some of our actings in real life too, and it seems that no matter how democratic every admins tries to be, not matter how many polls we do some admins still don’t completely listen. This is why I’m suggesting with designate a leader role some one who doesn’t act on what his or hers opinion is but takes in all the facts and weighs them up, a person who can fill in discrepancies in rules. Now this "chain of command" may only be Leader >>> Admins>>>> Users but that small change does a lot, for example I play on a lot of games I therefore use team speak to talk to other people playing the same game, these Team speaks have a large "chain of command" from founder (In one server im a founder lol) to head admins to admins to game leaders and then users. even with the massive "chain of command" that is a lot bigger than I explained there seemed to be a lot less arguments as they tended to be sorted out way before it got close to the founder of the Team speak. Another example would be other Wikias many of them have a sort of "chain of command" that have 2 leaders to aid each other in decisions. In my Opinion everyone being equal is a good thing but in a case we cant come to a suffice dessicion not matter how hard we try, Therefore I am suggesting we designate a Leader some one who can resolve these problems and have people listen to them without whim. Bare in mind that this can be tested, If we don’t try it we are not going to know if it works better than our current method, and if well it doesn’t work we can always revert to the old standards of getting stuff done. I would also Like to know your opinions on this, as well as some person who you believe should be the leader with a valid reason. Category:Blog posts